40º graus
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Várias foram as vezes em que o platinado havia sido tratado com cuidados por seu querido Katsudon, agora era chegada a hora da situação se inverter. E como ele gostaria de que pudesse ter poderes para se teletransportar para perto de quem mais precisava dele. Enquanto esperava as horas dentro do avião passar, Viktor teria seus pensamentos apenas como companhia...


Sinopse: Várias foram as vezes em que o platinado havia sido tratado com cuidados por seu querido Katsudon, agora era chegada a hora da situação se inverter. E como ele gostaria de que pudesse ter poderes para se teletransportar para perto de quem mais precisava dele. Enquanto esperava as horas dentro do avião passar, Viktor teria seus pensamentos apenas como companhia, quem sabe imaginando como poderia ser gentil com Yuuri assim que ambos estivessem juntos.

Notas da Coelha: Essa fanfic caiu no meu colo em uma noite de conversa, regada a muitas risadas, e imaginações sobre plots úteis a serem idealizados em companhia de minha marida LadyCygnus. Conversa vai e conversa vem, ela me disse que adoraria ler uma fic em que Viktor cuidaria de um Yuuri adoentado… e bem *arrastando a patinha no chão* saiu isso da cachuleta dessa Coelha aqui.

Marida, cá está! Espero que goste, pois não tem como não imaginar um plot assim, sem lembrar do que me falou. Então, esse mimo é pra ti! Fiz o meu melhor e de coração, espero que esteja a seu gosto! Aceite, pois o presente é todo pra você!

Agradeço a Almaro por tudo, pelas risadas, pelos pitacos e dicas, por não me deixar parar com a fic, e sempre estar ali pra me estender a mão. Obrigado, amiga, sabes que gosto muito de ti!

Inspiração: A imagem da capa.

 **Beta:** LadyCygnus, sua linda! meu carinho sempre e sempre! 3

 **oOoOoOo**

Sentado confortavelmente em uma das poltronas da primeira classe, o homem alto, cabelos platinados e olhar distante, parecia não conseguir relaxar. Geralmente estaria mais tranquilo, em poder finalmente voltar para casa, para as pessoas que haviam o recebido sem receios e de braços abertos no seio familiar. Família essa a qual completava o vazio que a sua própria havia deixado, quando há muitos anos atrás ele os perdera. Bem, mas não era bem assim que ele estava se sentindo. Claro que sentia falta do que tivera, mas as lacunas deixadas vagas, haviam sido preenchidas com esmero pelo seio carinhoso que o acolhera, em especial um, o qual fazia apenas em um pensamento deixá-lo sem ar.

Fechando os olhos, deixou que um suspiro pesaroso escapasse de seus lábios. Tocando o peito, bem acima de onde seu coração batia agitado, o russo volveu seus olhos para a janela da aeronave, o azul vitrificado das íris se perdendo em um ponto qualquer no céu noturno. O sol da meia noite sendo deixado para trás, e o negrume estrelado parecia abraçar a aeronave que singrava as poucas nuvens.

Sentia-se impaciente, e a todo momento, volvia os olhos para o relógio de pulso, presente do japonês, para apenas checar as horas e perceber que faziam apenas cinco minutos desde a última checagem. O ruído das turbinas a jato não o embalavam como das outras tantas vezes. Talvez por que das outras, ele o tinha ali, ao seu lado. Mãos dadas, ou mesmo o tendo repousando sobre seu ombro. O silêncio os envolvendo, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro, mas aquele não era o caso.

\- Yuuri... – murmurou o patinador ao deixar a cabeça tombar lentamente sobre o espaldar alto da poltrona levemente reclinada. Estava preocupado, e não havia como lhe acalmar o coração angustiado. Ele, Viktor Nikiforov, sempre se vangloriava de nunca ficar doente, mas nas raras vezes em que adoecera, em todas elas o seu querido _"Katsudon"_ estava ao seu lado e, mesmo não precisando, tomava para si a responsabilidade de cuidar dele. Deslizando lentamente o polegar e o indicador da mão esquerda pela aliança dourada, repousada em seu anelar da mão direita, mordiscou o lábio inferior. Havia percebido que Yuuri deliberadamente tinha lhe ocultado alguma coisa no dia de seu embarque para a Rússia, mas ele não poderia imaginar que um resfriado mal curado o derrubaria praticamente. – " _Ah! Yuuri, moya snezhinka (meu floco de neve), deveria ter me dito que não estava bem! Até mesmo nesse tipo de situação, achas que poderia, ou conseguiria me deixar sem saber, sem notar? Todas as vezes que nos falamos pelas chamadas de vídeos, você me escondeu até o último momento seu estado. Acaso o que pensou?"_ – Viktor mordiscou o lábio inferior com mais força a qual havia desejado enquanto deixava seus pensamentos o dominar. Ele entendia perfeitamente o que o noivo havia feito, se estivesse em igual situação, e Yuuri tivesse uma competição importante, também teria lhe escondido sua saúde fragilizada.

Suspirando pesadamente, tentou acalmar o que lhe corroía a alma. Poderia se culpar eternamente por não ter percebido o real estado em que o moreno estava, e achara até que ele estava mesmo adoentado, mas o Katsuki quase lhe jurara de pés juntos que o fervor de sua pele tinha outro motivo. Sorrindo de lado, tornou a mirar a janela e o céu estrelado, que a seus olhos atentos, pareciam pedrinhas preciosas... brilhantes, quase o mesmo brilho que podia admirar nas íris chocolates, que tanto estava sentindo falta.

Ao fechar os olhos mais uma vez, Viktor tentou relaxar. De nada adiantaria ficar remoendo o que poderia, ou não ser feito. Yuuri, o seu floco de neve, o homem brilhante que o resgatara quando havia perdido sua criatividade e a vontade de patinar, estaria lá, esperando por ele - não necessariamente no aeroporto, mas estaria em sua casa, em seu lar, de onde o platinado não o deixaria, ficando ao seu lado até que o mesmo estivesse restabelecido.

Como um tique nervoso, elevou o braço esquerdo, e mais uma vez mirou os ponteiros dourados. Se tivesse sido menos apressado, talvez não estivesse tão angustiado como agora. Teria Yurio e Otabek consigo, mas o mais velho não quis esperar até que os dois resolvessem alguns pormenores antes da viagem. Também de nada adiantaria os dois mais novos encurtarem sua estadia em Moscou visitando o avó do loiro, apenas devido aos caprichos dele.

Se ajeitando mais uma vez na poltrona, desejou que a viagem chegasse logo ao seu fim, mas tinha de ter os pés no chão, ainda estava um tanto longe de seu destino. E por mais que quisesse já ter Yuuri em seus braços, teria de ter mais um pouco de paciência. Paciência... uma das virtudes que para ele era a mais difícil de ponderar. Ajeitando o travesseiro cervical com carinha de poodle em volta do pescoço, o patinador deixou um leve sorriso iluminar-lhe a face carregada de preocupações. Com um leve suspiro, fechou os olhos e imaginou-se já em Hasetsu, cuidando da pessoa mais importante para si. Mas o que se descortinou mais uma vez sobre si foram as lembranças de ambos correndo na praia com Makkachin em seus calcanhares, querendo participar de todos os momentos.

Sua mente traiçoeira parecia querer pregar peças em seu coração saudosista e como ele, Viktor, a lenda viva russa, poderia imaginar que um dia se veria arrebatado por um sentimento tão profundo e bonito? Sem saber dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, ensimesmado, dando tratos à bola, acabou por abrir os olhos abruptamente. O som alto de um trovão havia alarmado não somente a ele, mas a todos que ainda se mantinham despertos na primeira classe.

 _"Ceus! Quando foi que essa chuva torrencial resolveu cair sobre nossas cabeças?"_ – pensou alarmado. Não sentia medo de nada, e não seria uma chuva vinda do nada que iria lhe impedir de chegar ao seu destino. Mirando os pingos grossos que se chocavam contra a janela a sua direita, Nikiforov baixou a cortina rapidamente. O som da chuva o fazendo relembrar de alguns meses atrás, de um dia que começara tão doce e terminara com uma chuva caudalosa.

oOo

O dia havia amanhecido enfezado, um vento frio e cortante ululava do lado de fora. O quarto mergulhado na penumbra começava a ganhar nuances de claridade, claridade esta provinda de pequenas brechas entre a grossa cortina carmesim e a janela. Como um capricho, um dos fachos de luminosidade percorreu os corpos marcados pelo idílio amoroso que se encontravam ainda enlaçados sobre a cama de casal.

Jogando um pouco mais as cobertas sobre o corpo acima do seu, o platinado murmurou palavras sem sentido, buscando com um dos braços ajeitar melhor contra seu peito desnudo o amante que dormia a sono solto. Tentando proteger os olhos da claridade ingrata, que o vinha acordar antes mesmo do despertador fazer seu trabalho, deitou o braço livre sobre o rosto. Um gesto um tanto inútil constatou ao finalmente suspirar indignado por ter perdido a batalha contra o desaforado amanhecer, que parecia o saudar, desejando-lhe um bom dia. Sim, seria um bom dia, se todos os afazeres do casal em si fossem renegados para o segundo plano, e que juntos enforcassem os treinos, e até mesmo uma reunião que ele teria logo mais tarde com um de seus patrocinadores.

Suspirando resignado, o russo conteve um bocejo, e languidamente sapecou um beijo sobre os cabelos ébanos levemente rebeldes. Volvendo os olhos para o lado, avistou o despertador. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para levantarem. Com um sorriso travesso a iluminar-lhe o rosto bonito, deslizou as mãos para debaixo das cobertas, procurando pelos pontos, os quais sabia, que dariam mais prazer ao noivo ainda adormecido.

Correndo lentamente a ponta dos dedos da base do pescoço – com várias marcas arroxeadas -, até o início das nádegas carnudas e deliciosamente arredondas, Viktor desejou que Katsuki abrisse os olhos, mas o máximo que conseguiu, foi um leve ronronar, e o deslizar da coxa torneada para mais dentro das suas.

Contendo o desejo de jogá-lo contra os lençóis, Nikiforov tentou controlar sua libido pensando em outras coisas, mas lhe era impossível, pois Yuuri o abraçava um pouco mais, como prevendo que logo teriam de deixar o aconchego um do outro. Volvendo os olhos para o rosto que descansava, agora mais próximo do seu, o platinado deixou que um sorriso matreiro surgisse em seus lábios, desejando ardentemente tomar os macios que roçavam levemente sobre sua pele de alabastro.

Não tinha jeito, ele adorava velar o sono de seu floquinho de neve, mas o platinado sabia que não tinham mais tanto tempo assim para ficarem daquele jeito, e volvendo rapidamente os olhos para o lado, esticou um pouco o braço, desarmando o alarme antes deste tocar. O simples movimento fazendo com que o moreno protestasse sobre si.

\- Só mais cinco minutos, Vitya! – a voz levemente rouca, os lábios roçando próximos à pele clara, com leves marcas também.

Mirando com curiosidade o noivo, o russo esperou encontrá-lo com as íris levemente avermelhadas em sua direção, mas ele ainda continuava com os olhos fechados.

\- _Moya snezhinka_ (meu floco de neve) – ronronou bem próximo dele -, vamos perder a hora... – Viktor informou. Dos dois, Yuuri era quem mais gostava de dormir até mais tarde. Raras eram as vezes que ele despertava primeiro, mas quando isso acontecida, era devido a sua ansiedade.

\- O despertador nem tocou ainda... – ronronou o japonês deslizando um pouco mais para perto do outro, buscando por seu calor, roçando mais os corpos e tocando com sua coxa algo que já estava bem desperto. Com um sorriso matreiro, Yuuri mirou finalmente o noivo, e sustentou-lhe as íris azuis com grande interesse. – Pelo visto mais alguém está desperto, não? – gracejou ao escorregar uma das mãos pelo tórax definido do platinado até próximo de seu baixo ventre, ao mesmo tempo em que roçava sua cintura, insinuando-se, de encontro a lateral do corpo do mais velho.

\- Yuuri... – Viktor conseguiu murmurar. O rosto, bem como seu corpo todo esquentando. – assim vamos mesmo nos atrasar! – mordiscando o lábio inferior, tentou conter o gemido baixo que escapou de seus lábios entreabertos.

\- E isso seria um problema? – questionou o japonês, ao erguer um pouco o próprio tórax, e espalhar vários beijos pelo pescoço, parando próximo a um dos mamilos róseos do noivo. Mirando-o com interesse, deitou a língua deslizando-a lentamente em movimentos cadenciados e circulares pelo mamilo, substituindo-a ora com os dentes, ora com os lábios. Regozijou-se ao sentir o corpo abaixo do seu estremecer.

Sem dar-lhe respostas para o que havia lhe perguntado, Viktor deixou-se envolver pelo jogo, ao qual ambos eram ótimos jogadores. Sentindo os leves espasmos de seu corpo, fechou os olhos para aproveitar mais daquele momento. Amava quando Yuuri tomava as rédeas da situação e ditava com maestria o idílio amoroso.

\- Né, Vitya... – ronronou enquanto o mirava com interesse, e dispensava a mesma atenção ao outro mamilo. Seu baixo ventre instigando a cada roçada no corpo do platinado. – é falta de educação não responder. – e para provocar mais, abocanhou com gosto o mamilo, enquanto com uma das mãos beliscava o outro com intensidade próxima à que estava exercendo com a boca.

\- Ah! Insaciável! – gemeu Viktor, ao finalmente deslizar as mãos espalmadas ao longo das costas e dos quadris do noivo, apalpando, beliscando, deixando as unhas roçarem na pele que ganharia novas marcas. Com agilidade, içou Yuuri mais para cima, acomodando todo seu corpo acima do dele, as pernas do mais baixo entrelaçando nas suas. Sem deixar que houvesse algum tipo de protesto, selou os lábios macios e rosados com os seus em um beijo voluptuoso e exigente.

Com um movimento rápido do corpo, Nikiforov prensou o moreno na cama ao inverter as posições. Olhos nos olhos, azuis vitrificados perdidos em cristalinos lagos chocolates levemente avermelhados e mais brilhantes. Não era necessário palavras, não precisavam disso! Na realidade, não como pensavam muitos, Yuuri e Viktor se entendiam perfeitamente bem. Fora preciso muito tempo, paciência e aprenderem a sempre conversarem mais, para estarem nesse grau de entendimento. O amor que os dois compartilhavam era a chave de tudo. Não que tudo fosse um mar de rosas, mas haviam amadurecido e ainda tinham muito o que aprender.

Tomando mais uma vez os lábios já inchados pelos muitos beijos, o russo mordiscou-lhe a língua, segurando entre os dentes, ao mesmo tempo em que roçava seu sexo no do japonês. Sentiu-se satisfeito ao escutar o gemido baixo, e sem delongas tornou a sugar a língua com a sua, em novo beijo. Uma das mãos deslizando entre os corpos e segurando a base dos pênis começou a punhetá-los.

\- Vi-tenka... – ronronou Yuuri entre gemidos e arfares.

\- Me diz o que você quer, _moya snezhinka_! – respondeu em um sussurro ao rodilhar com os dedos as glandes de ambos, imaginando a língua do moreno a fazer aquilo consigo. – Pede pra mim, ou não lhe darei nada! – chantageou Viktor. Deixando de lado o que fazia, ficou de quatro sobre o outro. Baixando um pouco o tronco, mordiscou o lábio inferior de Yuuri, para logo em seguida espalhar beijos, lambidas e mordidas no queixo, pescoço e tórax marcando a pele sedosa como se fosse um ferro em brasa.

\- Vitya, por favor! – gemeu Yuuri ao sentir apenas o roçar dos lábios e a respiração rápida e quente próximo de suas coxas. Como o russo havia sido tão rápido, ele não conseguia processar, também não faria tanta diferença, e não era relevante. O moreno queria o alívio, almejava por mais. Com os olhos arregalados, não perdeu um movimento sequer do outro. Deixou que o mesmo tomasse as rédeas da situação, e apenas colaborou um pouco ao separar mais as pernas. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, deixou a cabeça tombar para trás ao sentir a respiração quente e acelerada, e os muitos beijos, chupões e mordidas na parte interna de suas pernas.

A cada novo arfar, Viktor voltava seus olhos curiosos e ao mesmo tempo sedutores na direção das íris rubras. Poderiam estar juntos já há alguns anos, mas nunca deixaria de encantar-se com o jeito tímido e como Yuuri ainda corava ao menor toque mais ousado. Sem responder, o platinado prosseguiu com seu intento. Ele queria Katsuki entregue, a rendição total do japonês, mas para isso teria de continuar com o jogo da sedução.

Deslizando as mãos pelas coxas roliças e dedilhando cada músculo cultivado à base de muito treino, Nikiforov sustentou o olhar que a ele era destinado. As bochechas róseas, chegando a quase ficarem escarlates, a respiração levemente descompassada. Se Yuuri estava daquele jeito apenas nas preliminares, ah, com certeza a entrega aos prazeres que estava a lhe oferecer o fariam caminhar nas nuvens! Conhecia o noivo, sabia que o seu lado 'Eros' logo entraria em ação, e era bem aquilo que o platinado queria.

\- Vi-ten-ka… - o moreno grunhiu uma oitava acima do tom natural de sua voz, ao ter a virilha mordiscada, lambida e sugada. O corpo serpenteando sob os lençóis. Jogando a cabeça mais para trás e a afundado no travesseiro, Yuuri deixou novo gemido lânguido escapar por seus lábios ao ter o períneo e por fim seu ânus lambidos com maestria pelo noivo.

Viktor regozijou-se ao escutar os gemidos e arfares com que Katsuki o brindava. Era como música aos seus ouvidos, e o estimulavam a querer mais, muito mais. Os pensamentos coerentes há muito já haviam deixado a ambos, até mesmo a noção de tempo e espaço.

Deslizando uma das mãos espalmadas desde o baixo ventre do nipônico até próximo ao queixo deste, com os dígitos tocou suavemente os lábios levemente inchados que se encontravam entreabertos. Resvalou os mesmos em uma muda provocação de um lado para o outro do lábio inferior alheio. Com os olhares conectados, não foi necessário nenhuma troca de palavras. Yuuri abocanhou, sugando com afinco e gosto o indicador, dedo médio e o anelar da mão oferecida, deixando-se envolver mais, apreciando o que Viktor continuava fazendo.

Observando o noivo com ardor, Nikiforov sugou os testículos ao colocar um de cada vez na boca, para em seguida, sem alertar ao moreno, abocanhar seu falo pulsante e intumescido. Seus olhos límpidos focavam no rosto afogueado do japonês, que parecia não conseguir proferir mais nenhum som. Dos lábios abertos apenas a respiração alterada escapava, o que instigava o platinado a continuar.

Deslizando um dígito para dentro do corpo acolhedor, o russo precisou conter Katsuki espalmando a mão esquerda sobre sua barriga. Involuntariamente o amante arqueara as costas, começando a gingar os quadris tentando acompanhar o boquete.

\- Vi-tya… - gemeu Yuuri ao mordiscar o lábio inferior e tentar novamente mover os quadris. Queria acompanhar os movimentos, gingar e meter fundo na cavidade aveludada e quentinha, que o chupava com maestria.

Com um sorriso que o japonês conhecia muito bem como perverso, o russo abandonou o pau em riste e, em uma provocação muda, deslizou a língua por seus lábios. Sem nada dizer, deixou que outro dedo fosse acompanhar o primeiro, buscando, explorando e finalmente encontrando a carne macia, a qual fez o seu homem delirar em êxtase.

\- Vitenka… - gemeu quase em desespero.

\- Amo te provocar… - Viktor o atalhou, e antes mesmo que este pensasse em continuar a falar, com um movimento rápido, pôs-se entre as pernas do noivo. Seu falo estava latejando com indícios de pré-gozo; se continuasse mais um pouco, sabia que teria Yuuri como queria, mas ele próprio já não se aguentava. Retirando os dedos com cuidado, sorriu de lado ao escutar o muxoxo que pelos lábios entreabertos do homem abaixo de si escapara. Definitivamente precisava unir-se a ele, e com um movimento preciso, avançou, encaixando os corpos em um frenesi de puro prazer e deleite.

oOoOoOo

Novo estrondo, e olhos espantados foram direcionados para a janela que ainda continuava com a cortina cerrada. Balançando a cabeça um tanto, Viktor volveu os olhos para seu relógio e quase praguejou alto. As horas pareciam conspirar contra ele, e apenas quarenta minutos haviam se passado. Bem, pelo menos lembrar-se um pouco de seu cotidiano e do noivo ajudara um tanto. Sentindo uma fisgada em seu baixo ventre, arregalou os olhos.

 _"Ótimo, Nikiforov!"_ \- pensou o platinado sentindo-se constrangido, e não iria demorar muito para começar a se auto criticar pois enquanto ele estava ali a recordar-se de coisas quentes, Yuuri estava febril e adoentado. O que era algo de cunho muito indelicado, mas não tivera tempo nem para raciocinar e achar um meio de conseguir abaixar o alto volume que lhe marcava as calças. Volvendo os olhos na direção do corredor da aeronave, tentou agir naturalmente, mesmo com o olhar felino direcionado a sua pessoa.

\- O senhor deseja mais um travesseiro? - a voz aveludada, um tanto baixa e levemente rouca lhe perguntava. Lábios carnudos, pintados de vermelho, longos cabelos rubros e olhos verdes o miravam com interesse.

Sem muito pensar, o russo estendeu a mão aceitando o pequeno objeto, e o deixando repousar sobre o incômodo entre as pernas. A ele não havia passado despercebido os olhares atrevidos da moça, que até então ele tinha imaginado como respeitosa e alguém de princípios.

\- Obrigado! - respondeu um tanto sem graça.

Deslizando a língua lentamente sobre os lábios coloridos, a ruiva volveu lentamente os olhos pelo corpo do homem sentado relaxadamente. Sorriu - um sorriso predador, por vezes até intimidante. Ela sabia quem ele era, e não poderia deixar passar tal oportunidade.

\- Posso oferecer mais alguma coisa, senhor? - mirou-o com interesse, e ao notar o impasse estampado no rosto bonito, continuou. - Uma coberta, ou quem sabe uma bebida para relaxar? - e com ousadia deixou que seu dedo indicador deslizasse de seu lábio inferior até o discreto decote de seu uniforme.

 _"Ok! Se eu precisava de um motivo para colocar meus pensamentos na linha, e fazer minha ereção baixar, você conseguiu, jovem!"_ \- Viktor pensou alarmado. Era muito audácia da jovem. Talvez ela não soubesse de seu relacionamento com o príncipe japonês, ou estava a se fazer de ignorante. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona, não se esquecendo de continuar segurando o travesseiro extra sobre si, quando esta reclinou seu corpo esbelto mais próximo em puro oferecimento. Sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Sabia que existiam pessoas desse tipo, mas não esperava ser abordado tão diretamente assim em pleno voo.

\- E então?

Pela voz, a comissária de bordo parecia impaciente. Seus olhos começaram a vagar em uma direção oposto a que ele estava sentado. Estreitando os olhos, Viktor não demorou muito para ficar mais ressabiado. E iria acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

\- Não, muito obrigado. Agradeço a gentileza, mas estou bem e confortável. - começou, a voz baixa apenas para que ela pudesse lhe ouvir. Ajeitou a franja que lhe caía sobre os olhos, o brilho dourado de sua aliança ficando mais em evidência.

\- Mesmo assim, não posso lhe ser útil, o senhor pareceu estar tão… - não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois o mesmo a mirou friamente. Os olhos estreitos e o semblante carregado.

\- Pareceu estar tão compenetrado, você quis dizer, não é? - perguntou e continuou seu pensamento antes dela voltar a falar e piorar a situação. - Se foi isso, acertou! Estou pensando em meu noivo, você deve o conhecer, o príncipe do gelo japonês, Yuuri Katsuki. - e tombando um pouco a cabeça de lado, como quem vai lhe confidenciar alguma coisa, continuou. - Estou morrendo de saudades dele, e não vejo a hora de o estreitar em meus braços e dizer o quanto eu senti a falta dele e que o amo muito. - deu um sorriso em forma de coração, mas por dentro, ah, se controlava para não ser agressivo como seu amigo loiro. Nessas horas seria bom ter aquele desbocado por perto, mas ainda preferia resolver as coisas a seu modo, afinal, ele era a lenda viva da patinação artística. Não iria macular sua imagem por um destempero com uma pessoa sem caráter.

\- Mas não me incomodo de dividir! - ela tentou uma nova abordagem. - Tenho certeza que irá gostar, e que mal tem?

Estalando os lábios, Viktor controlou-se para não dizer algumas verdades a jovem. Ele não gostava de chamar atenção, não daquela forma, por isso mesmo teria de usar de toda sua inteligência e malícia para se ver livre daquele incômodo.

\- Como lhe disse - tornou a mostrar-lhe a aliança -, tenho alguém a quem amo muito. - fez nova pausa sem desviar os olhos dos da ruiva. - Confiança é algo que se conquista e não se deve ser lançada ao léu. Prezo o que construí com meu noivo, e não irei me aventurar com outro alguém, e se puder me desculpar, gostaria de ficar sozinho. - e ao perceber que a mesma parecia começar a se irritar, como se esperasse que ele fosse cair em sua conversa, deu a cartada final. - Você é muito bonita, mas não faz meu tipo. E eu não gostaria de ter de tomar uma atitude precipitada ao reclamar de sua pessoa quando este voo aterrizar. E se não conseguiu entender, posso esclarecer algo muito importante… - fez uma pausa ao recostar-se novamente na poltrona confortável - mulheres não fazem meu tipo! - e deu a conversa por encerrada ao colocar os fones de ouvido que estavam largados sobre seu peito.

Estreitou os olhos quando finalmente a moça se afastou. Bufando exasperado, fez sua franja esvoaçar no processo. Nunca havia precisado usar desse tipo de subterfúgio, também nunca fora abordado com tamanho indecoro. Todos sabiam de sua educação, e principalmente sua orientação sexual, mas sempre haveria uma primeira vez para tudo. De certa forma, aquela conversa sem sentido havia lhe ajudado. Volvendo os olhos para baixo, sorriu de lado. Nunca em toda sua vida havia ficado tão feliz por ter broxado!

Revirando os olhos, esticou o braço e com um movimento rápido, abriu a cortina para tentar relaxar. Talvez observar a chuva caindo, quem sabe ajudaria a esquecer o episódio de a pouco? O céu escuro, carregado, os grossos pingos da chuva torrencial pareciam chicotear a pequena janela.

 _"Aquele dia também havia começado calmo, mas no final da tarde…"_ \- pensou o patinador ao suspirar. Talvez se Yuuri o tivesse escutado, mas de nada adiantaria recrimar a ele ou a si mesmo. Viktor tinha o seguinte pensamento: se tinham de passar por algum infortúnio, ou situação, não adiantava tentar evitar. Novo raio cortando os céus, o barulho alto o seguiu. Baixando a cortina, o platinado fechou os olhos e deixou-se novamente embalar pelos pensamentos e lembranças.

oOo

Os céus de toda São Petersburgo estava enegrecido. Pelos vitrais do luxuoso edifício em que o platinado se encontrava, a vista panorâmica parecia não lhe agradar como em outras tantas vezes que ali já estivera para conversar com seus patrocinadores. Raios riscavam os céus ao longe, e em algum ponto alguns poderiam até mesmo estarem tocando o solo. Preocupado, volveu seus olhos para o relógio de pulso para novamente perceber que ainda teria de ficar por mais alguns minutos ali dentro. Queria muito ir encontrar com Yuuri, pois sabia perfeitamente que seu teimoso noivo não havia levado guarda chuvas quando seguira para seu destino.

Mordiscando o canto da boca, suspirou voltando os olhos na direção do velho técnico que o acompanhava naquele dia. Viktor queria sair logo dali, não saberia dizer, mas algo lhe impelia a não se demorar mais que o necessário, e quando a conversa se tornou amena e fora de seu interesse, pedira licença educadamente, inventando um outro compromisso deixando o técnico e todos ali presentes um tanto estarrecidos.

Ao chegar a rua, a chuva já começava mansa, mas com pingos grossos e gelados. O inverno ainda estava em seu ápice e ele tinha certeza que Yuuri não iria ter paciência de esperar no ginásio até que a contenta passasse. Abrindo o guarda-chuva e com passos apressados, tomou o caminho do local de treinos. Não estava tão longe assim, mas se fosse a passo lento, talvez houvesse o desencontro.

No meio do caminho, o que era uma chuva calma, transformou-se em uma chuva torrencial com direito a mais raios e trovões. Apertando o passo, Viktor estava quase chegando ao ginásio. Após cruzar uma via, seus olhos finalmente se depararam com o japonês, e como ele mesmo já havia previsto, Yuuri não tinha tido paciência de esperar a chuva passar. Parando onde estava, deixou que o moreno se aproximasse. Com uma mão cobrindo - ou tentando cobrir - as lentes corretivas, um tanto envergonhado ele se aproximou. Assumindo uma postura séria, o platinado mirou-o de soslaio.

\- Eu sei, não precisa me olhar assim, Vitya! - pediu Yuuri ao finalmente parar ao lado do noivo, que imediatamente ajeitou o guarda-chuva cobrindo a ambos. - Você me avisou! - comentou, desenxabido. As bochechas levemente rosadas, e mesmo que não quisesse, ele já começava a tilintar devido a friagem que parecia lhe gelar até os ossos.

\- O que vou fazer com você, _Moya snezhinka_? - perguntou Nikiforov ao passar o braço pelos ombros do noivo. - Vamos, vamos logo pra casa, você precisa tomar um bom banho para não se resfriar.

\- Viktor, não será uma chuvinha que irá me derrubar! - sorriu ao mirá-lo carinhosamente. - Minha saúde é de ferro! - gabou-se Katsuki, pois desde que chegara a São Petersburgo, não havia ficado doente.

\- Mesmo assim, _snezhinka_! Não podemos arriscar. Teremos sua etapa de competições, e sabe muito bem que não é bom ter a imunidade baixa.

\- Vitya, nada irá acontecer comigo! - falou Yuuri com convicção, a qual parecia não ser compartilhada pelo homem ao seu lado. Apertando o passo para poder acompanhá-lo, seguiram sem paradas para a residência do russo.

Tão logo chegaram, assumindo ares de um técnico preocupado, Viktor seguiu para o banheiro deixando o noivo ajeitando suas coisas, enquanto ele ia colocando a banheira antiga para encher. A água quente fazia o ar dentro do pequeno cômodo ficar com uma leve névoa, os sais que ele acrescentara deixando um aroma agradável e convidativo. Assim que a banheira estava com um tanto de água razoável, o patinador chamou seu homem, que não demorou a aparecer.

\- Tire a roupa molhada, meu amor! - pediu Nikiforov. - E vá entrando na banheira, eu irei lavar-lhe os cabelos! - sorriu. Esperou um pouco para puxar um banquinho mais alto até a peça antiga e se posicionar com as pernas entreabertas bem atrás do noivo. Com o auxílio do chuveirinho, molhou os fios ébano e com calma espalhou um pouco do shampoo massageando o couro cabeludo.

\- Hmm… Vitya! Assim eu vou acabar adormecendo. - ronronou Yuuri enquanto esfregava o corpo com a bucha de banho.

\- Não é esse o meu intuito, _moya snezhinka_! - gracejou. Baixando um pouco o tronco, depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça do noivo.

Desencostando um pouco as costas da borda de louça, o moreno olhou para cima curvando um pouco o corpo para trás, oferecendo assim os lábios para um leve roçar de lábios.

\- Sabe Vitenka, seria tão bom se estivesse aqui dentro comigo! - convidou com um sorriso sedutor a iluminar-lhe os lábios.

\- Hmm… é tentador, meu amor! - murmurou Viktor ao beijar-lhe a testa e em seguida, após pedir para que fechasse os olhos, enxaguar a espuma dos fios curtos. - Deveras tentador, mas hoje quero lhe dar toda a atenção do mundo, depois do banho quente, preparar algo bem gostoso para nós dois e…

\- Ah Viktor, deixa de ser estraga prazeres! - protestou o Katsuki ao girar o corpo rapidamente na banheira, deixando à mostra seu farto traseiro arredondado, mirando o noivo com interesse. Estava o provocando? Ah, estava sim senhor! Segurando firmemente no pulso esquerdo do platinado, o japonês puxou seu homem para junto de si. Água caindo para fora da banheira, mas naquele momento eles não iriam se importar com nada mais que não fossem só eles.

\- Yuu-ri! Minhas roupas…

\- Não tem problema, podemos nos livrar delas rapidinho! - e, com um sorriso sedutor, começou a desabotoar a camisa branca que ele estava usando.

\- Insaciável!

\- Olha quem fala! - gracejou Yuuri antes de tornaram a se beijar.

oOo

O despertador ainda não havia tocado. O dia ainda não havia clareado, ou talvez fosse mais um dia frio e chuvoso de inverno. Abrindo os olhos lentamente, o platinado espreguiçou-se estendendo os braços para o lado. Ao sentir falta de seu noivo, arqueou as sobrancelhas, e da sala pode ouvir um espirro. Coçando a cabeça, levantou rapidamente, jogando nas costas um roupão felpudo, seguiu para o outro cômodo da casa. Sentado encarapitado, enrolado em um cobertor grosso, com uma caneca fumegante nas mãos e tendo Makkachin como fiel escudeiro, Yuuri parecia não estar se sentindo bem.

\- Yuu… - mumurou Viktor ao tocar-lhe a face, e assustar com a quentura corporal do moreno. - Amor, o que está sentindo? Você está febril! - e para dar maior ênfase ao que estava dizendo, deixou que seu rosto tocasse o do mais novo.

\- Acordei indisposto, com dor pelo corpo, tremor de frio e… e... - não teve como terminar de falar, pois foi acometido por novo espirro.

\- Gripe! Eu falei a você!

\- Vitya, eu sei… - murmurou Yuuri não querendo levar um sermão. A cabeça latejando, o nariz congestionado. Tombando a cabeça, deitou-a no ombro do parceiro.

Sem dizer nada, o mais velho levantou deixando o seu noivo acomodado entre as almofadas macias, indo em busca de um termômetro para aferir-lhe a temperatura. Quando retornou, encontrou Yuuri adormecido. Ficou com dó de o acordar, mas ao presenciar uma crise de tosse, chamou-o com delicadeza, o fez colocar o aparelho debaixo do braço. E, ao finalmente ver o resultado, quase teve um ataque.

\- Quarenta graus, Yuuri! Como pode ser isso? - perguntou Nikiforov ao ajudar o moreno a se levantar. - Vamos, eu vou te levar ao hospital! - e sem dar tempo para Katsuki, o platinado o ajudou a se vestir, e também já arrumado, de posse de sua chave de casa guinchou Yuuri para o carro.

\- Viktor, não é nada…

\- Sem reclamar, mocinho! Você precisa se recuperar até a próxima etapa do Gramp Prix!

E por mais que Yuuri não quisesse, ele teria de ceder a vontade do noivo, pois a situação não era como ele estava pensando que seria.

oOoOoOo

Sentindo um solavanco, Viktor abriu os olhos assustados tentando entender onde estava. A mente embotada havia caído em um cochilo ao recordar como Yuuri havia ficado doente a primeira vez, e graças a isso, o avião estava se preparando para pousar. Se ajeitando na poltrona, puxou o cinto e se preparou. Não via a hora de seguir para Hasetsu e como ninguém o estaria esperando, talvez fosse mais rápido seguir de trem até a cidade e as termas. Bem, não adiantava ficar criando e maquinando situações antes de conseguir colocar os pés em terra firme.

Se havia um dia que ele não gostaria de ter sua paciência testada, esse era ele. Tudo parecia querer o atrasar. Primeiro o avião que ficou esperando ter a liberação para pousar no Aeroporto Internacional de Fukuoka devido ao tempo instável. Em seguida passar pela imigração, buscar suas malas que demoraram a aparecer na esteira, e por fim, ao passar pela imigração, tendo de enfrentar a bendita fila de _"goods to declare"_ (bens a declarar). E como sempre, ele havia comprado só um pouquinho demais, o que resultaria em um pequeno atraso. E ainda se fosse só ele o problema de excesso! Era de querer gritar, escandalizar e perder as estribeiras, pois a fila de _"nothing to declare"_ (nada a declarar), estava razoavelmente longa, mas ia a olhos vistos bem mais rápida do que a que tinha de ficar.

Quando finalmente conseguiu ver-se livre das burocracias impostas para poder voltar a solo japonês, Viktor só queria ir o mais rápido possível para casa; e se conseguisse um táxi, iria enfrentar o clima frio no banco traseiro de um estranho, apenas para poder chegar o mais rápido possível em Yu-Topia Katsuki.

Apressado, começou a caminhar rebocando sua enorme mala vermelha com seus olhos fixos na saída do aeroporto. Lá fora se preocuparia em achar logo um carro que estivesse disponível a fazer o longo trajeto, mas nem bem havia chegado às portas automáticas quando ouviu seu nome seguido por um latido feliz. Seus olhos quase marejaram pelas lágrimas contidas ao reconhecer Mari e Makkachin, que com um tranco, escapou da mãos de sua cunhada seguindo em desembalada alegria para cima dele.

Ficando sobre os joelhos, recebeu o velho cão nos braços, deixando que este lambesse seu rosto e se esfregasse nele, jogando-se no chão com a barriga para cima a fim de receber afagos e carícias. O rabo agitado, a língua cor de rosa pendendo de um lado para o outro na boca aberta.

\- Papai estava com saudades de você, Makka! - sorriu Viktor ao comentar acariciando rapidamente o focinho e atrás da orelha do poodle. - Mari, - mirou a morena parada próximo a eles - obrigado por vir me buscar. - agradeceu ao ficar em pé e ser acompanhado pelo cão.

\- Acho que se eu não viesse, Yuuri não nos daria sossego! - confessou com um leve sorriso.

\- Yuu… mas como ele sabia? - o platinado perguntou tentando entender como de fato o seu noivo sabia o horário que chegaria, e… - Yurio! - murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que a cunhada lhe dava a informação. Com sorrisos cúmplices, seguiram lado a lado até a saída do hall de entrada.

\- Yurio ligou logo após seu voo partir da Rússia, e você pode imaginar como o cabeça dura do meu irmão queria vir até aqui para lhe buscar. - Falou Mari ao abrir a porta traseira do utilitário da família e esperar até que a mala fosse ajeitada pelo homem ao seu lado.

\- Sim, faço uma ideia! - comentou com um leve sorriso nos lábios, que logo deixou que morresse, ficando sério Viktor perguntou. - Como ele está?

\- Não queria ser eu a lhe contar, Viktor, mas eu nunca vi meu irmão ficar tão vulnerável como dessa vez. - Mari tachou. A voz séria e olhar perdido. Deixando o poodle pular no banco de trás e se acomodar, ela também entrou do lado do motorista, o olhar perdido. - Mas creio que terei de lhe contar, ou você nem me deixa dirigir direito, correto? - perguntou ao encarar o homem que lhe sustentava o olhar. Ela o conhecia muito bem para saber que não teria escapatória, e que por mais que Yuuri tivesse implorado para não lhe contar a verdade, esta teria de ser revelada. - Viktor, meu irmão está com pneumonia. - e antes que ele surtasse, ela continuou. - O médico falou que um resfriado mal cuidado ocasionou isso. Ele já está medicado desde que você viajou. Ainda requer cuidados e nada de sair para treinar.

\- Mari, me desculpe, eu não percebi que seu irmão estava se esforçando demais após o severo resfriado que o acometeu quando estávamos em São Petersburgo. - o platinado estava visivelmente transtornado.

\- Você não precisa se desculpar, Viktor. Conhecemos muito Yuuri para saber que sua perseverança e teimosias quando combinadas, ninguém consegue tirar-lhe da cabeça o que quer e deve fazer. Assim como quando ele se auto-sabota, quando tem crises de ansiedade, ele fica aficionado e tenta o seu melhor.

\- Mesmo assim, eu devia ter notado. - o russo mirou de soslaio a mulher ao seu lado e, baixando a cabeça, deixou que um suspiro doloroso escapasse por seus lábios.

Deixando a conversa morrer, Mari preferiu que o cunhado mergulhasse em seus próprios pensamentos, que os ruminasse até que chegassem em casa e se entendesse com o adoentado.

O resto do caminho que os separava de seu destino, fora feito em longos momentos de silêncio. Quando finalmente Mari parou o carro na garagem, o platinado se arrastou para fora. Teria de tomar coragem de ir ter com seu homem, e não sabia como começar se desculpando por não ter tomado o devido cuidado com ele. Viktor se recordava de dias após a recuperação, ou devemos assim dizer, que o moreno dizia estar restabelecido, em que o forçara nos treinamentos, exigindo a perfeição.

Balançando a cabeça, pegou a mala e seguiu atrás da cunhada e de seu saltitante cão para dentro. No caminho encontrou-se com a sogra, a quem carinhosamente chamava de mãe, e recebeu um abraço confortador. Ao mirá-la nos olhos, a experiente mulher, de temperamento calmo e gentil, o puxou pelas mãos, e sem nada dizer fez com que o recém chegado se sentasse um pouco.

Oferecendo um chá, fez o mesmo beber, nem que fossem pequenos goles, e com calma e muito paciência lhe pediu para que não deixasse que Yuuri o visse daquele jeito. Ninguém tinha culpa no ocorrido. Fora uma fatalidade e eles deveriam se acalmar e mesmo que com isso significasse que Yuuri tivesse de se ausentar da próxima etapa, não seria o fim do mundo. Eles tinham de pensar seriamente, pois o risco não valeria a pena.

Aquilo estava sendo um choque. Como um campeão mundial poderia se deixar abater por uma doença assim? Bem, eles tinham de agradecer de certa forma, pois muitos tinham o desprazer de se machucarem, se contundirem e a recuperação nesses casos nunca era tão rápida e com garantias de melhora em cem por cento.

oOoOoOo

Deslizando a porta com cuidado, o platinado adentrou ao quarto que ambos usavam quando estavam nas termas. Equilibrando em uma das mãos uma pequena bandeja com duas xícaras de chá, depositou com cuidado as deixando sobre o criado-mudo. O quarto estava imerso em pouca luminosidade, o que facilitava a movimentação, e antes de sentar à beira da cama, observou melhor os medicamentos distribuídos na cabeceira. Dois antibióticos, algumas pastilhas para irritação da garganta, o celular do moreno, por fim estudou minuciosamente as feições abatidas no rosto bonito. Yuuri dormitava, talvez devido aos remédios, e até mesmo por isso, este não se moveu quando Nikiforov sentou-se ao seu lado. Somente quando Makkachin pulou na cama e se ajeitou com metade do corpo sobre uma das pernas do japonês, este abriu os olhos.

Piscando algumas vezes até que suas vistas se acostumassem com a pouca claridade, mirou o noivo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

\- _Tadaima, moya snezhinka_! - murmurou ao tocar-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos em um carícia delicada, sentindo a pele com a temperatura alta.

\- _Okaeri,_ Vitya! - a voz baixa e rouca do noivo o pegando de surpresa.

\- O que aconteceu com você, _snezhinka_? - perguntou Viktor. Não iria entregar a cunhada. Não queria gerar um desconforto e por mais que sentisse vontade de lhe falar poucas e boas, não o faria. Havia chegado a essa conclusão enquanto trocava de roupa; não valeria a pena, e o desgaste não seria bem vindo. Fechando os olhos, aproveitou o gesto delicado que a mão do moreno lhe fazia no maxilar.

\- Me desculpe, Vitya! - Yuuri começou, a voz levemente trêmula.

\- Por quê está a me pedir desculpas, Yuu? - olhos azuis que lembravam as águas profunda do mais belos dos oceanos o miraram com carinho e devoção.

\- Escondi de você o meu estado, não lhe contei que não havia melhorado do resfriado, e agravei minha situação. - Katsuki despejou tudo de uma vez. Se ele parasse de falar, não conseguiria terminar e por isso mesmo, colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios macios do noivo para que este ainda não se pronunciasse, continuou a falar. - Eu não queria te preocupar em sua etapa, e escondi que continuava doente. Mari e mamãe precisaram me forçar a ir ao médico, e agora tenho de me afastar dos treinos e possivelmente da próxima etapa que é daqui duas semanas.

\- Yuu… onde está o meu príncipe? A pessoa persistente que tanto amo? - Viktor não estava fazendo aquilo para que o moreno se sentisse pior, apenas queria toda a verdade. - O quão grave é, _moya snezhinka_? - murmurou ao encostar a testa na dele e deixar seus narizes se tocarem.

\- Pneumonia, Vitya! O médico disse que demorei muito para ir procurá-lo e que devo evitar esforços por um tempo. Não me recomendou voltar aos treinos, mas disse que a situação não foi pior devido a ser um atleta e, apesar de estar com a imunidade baixa, meu corpo está reagindo bem ao tratamento. - fez uma pausa e sustentou-lhe o olhar.

\- Bem, então, como seu técnico devo lhe lembrar que sua saúde está e sempre estará em primeiro lugar. Nós não iremos para a próxima etapa, pois não quero que agrave sua recuperação e também influencie em resultados. - a voz séria, o olhar arguto, fazia o moreno torcer os lábios e estreitar os olhos. - Isso é uma ordem, Yuuri Katsuki!

\- Mas Viktor…

\- Sem mas, senhor! - afastando-se um pouco, Viktor arqueou uma sobrancelha e quase riu ao lembrar-se de Yakov agindo daquele mesmo jeito consigo, mas manteve a postura. - Não iremos treinar até que o médico o libere totalmente. Você não pode querer sofrer com dores abdominais e falta de ar em meio aos treinos ou mesmo uma apresentação, não é? - e ao ver o moreno trincar os dentes, mas concordar consigo, suavizou o olhar. - Agora como seu noivo, eu irei cuidar de você e mimá-lo até que esteja recuperado. - e finalmente aproximou seus lábios dos do moreno, iniciando um beijo calmo, que o outro tentou a todo custo não corresponder. Se afastando um pouco para mirá-lo nos olhos, arqueou uma sobrancelha sem nada dizer.

\- Não, Viktor! Você pode ficar doente, eu posso lhe passar resfriado e...

\- E ficaremos os dois acamados. - gracejou o platinado, sem pensar que ele também em pouco tempo teria nova etapa, e que não seria de bom tom ele cair doente.

\- Você por acaso perdeu o juízo? - Katsuki se exaltou. Às vezes, quem parecia ser o técnico ali era mais ele do que o platinado que começava a se ajeitar ao seu lado na cama, mesmo que estando por cima dos cobertores.

\- Ainda não, mas sou capaz de o perder por sua causa! - respondeu ao esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço do japonês, e estando ali murmurar com a voz fazendo doce bem próximo ao ouvido. - Nunca mais me esconda nada, Yuu-ri! - pediu. Acariciando-lhe a maçã do rosto, suspirou aliviado. Estava em casa, com o homem da sua vida, e tentaria ser o melhor para ele. Ao sentir os braços dele o cingindo pelo pescoço, depositou um beijo estalado em seu rosto.

\- Mas você não iria se concentrar devidamente, e eu não me perdoaria se você não conseguisse o que é seu por direito. - Yuuri acariciou os cabelos platinados lentamente. - Eu não me perdoaria se você…

\- E o que é meu por direito, Yuuri? - Viktor o cortou antes que prosseguisse com sua linha de raciocínio. - Se eu perdesse o ouro, iria ser triste? Claro que sim, mas sempre haverá uma próxima etapa, um próximo ano, mas não com você, não com sua saúde! Um resfriado mal cuidado, um entorse, uma queda, ou mesmo um acidente, isso sim não tem como se evitar. E o que é meu por direito, bem, é estar aqui com você, cuidando, amando e ajudando no que for preciso, até que…

\- Vitya… não, não se atreva a dizer isso! - Yuuri segurou-lhe a cabeça para que seus olhos se conectassem. - Já tivemos essa conversa antes, e não eu não vou me enjoar de você. O inseguro aqui sou eu… - e antes que conseguisse prosseguir um acesso de tosse o acometeu.

Saindo do abraço do noivo, Viktor sentou-se apressado ao seu lado, e lembrou-se que Hiroko havia lhe dito que Yuuri não poderia esquecer de tomar os medicamentos. Checando as horas no digital do celular esquecido sobre a cabeceira, estalou a língua e, dando uma piscadela, ajudou o nipônico a se sentar confortavelmente.

\- Hora de seus remédios, mama Hiroko pediu para que eu não o deixasse esquecer. - sorrindo se esticou, pegando um copo deixado ali estrategicamente, colocou um pouco de água e começou a pegar as caixas passando apenas as drágeas e comprimidos para o amante.

\- Não gosto de tomar… - Yuuri mirou o platinado com desgosto. Não era novidade que ele não gostava de remédios de espécie nenhuma, mas era novidade para Viktor o ver fazendo beicinho.

\- Não, não, meu senhor! Ordens são ordens, e não devemos chatear mama Hiroko. E se você for um rapazinho comportado e tomar tudo direitinho, peço para que lhe seja servido Katsudon. - Chantagista! Sim, seu nome do meio, Viktor Nikiforov, poderia ser Chantagista! Com um sorriso vitorioso, viu os olhos achocolatados brilharem em expectativa, e todos os medicamentos daquela hora serem ingeridos sem lamúrias ou súplicas.

oOoOoOo

Os dias foram se seguindo, com Viktor sendo uma perfeita babá para o seu querido e adoentado noivo! Por vezes ele o irritava com o jeito de a todo momento querer lhe beijar, abraçar, dormir de conchinha. E claro, não que isso fosse ruim em hipótese alguma, mas parecia que o mais velho não se lembrava que ele não poderia ficar doente. Ninguém tinha uma saúde cem por cento de ferro, e a prova disso era o japonês mesmo. Várias foram as vezes que este lhe empurrara para longe quando o platinado avançava inapropriadamente, exigindo por mais que este poderia lhe dar. Outras tantas apenas com o fato de achar que tinha até mesmo de o alimentar na boca. E por várias vezes Yuuri quase perdera a paciência, em uma delas vira lágrimas sentidas se formarem nos cantos dos olhos do platinado, e aquilo foi o mesmo que lhe quebrar por dentro.

As brincadeiras do russo muitas vezes eram malucas demais, e extrapolavam os limites para alguém como Yuuri e, dessa fatídica vez, o noivo havia encarnado que ele precisava treinar a dar 'papinha' pois um dia ambos teriam filhos e ele precisava exercer o seu direito de poder cuidar dos pequenos rebentos que iriam ter. Pego de surpresa, Yuuri ferveu de raiva. Não que ele não quisesse, claro que ele queria, mas os filhos não seriam marionetes.

\- Não quero ser pai de primeira viagem! - o bico que Viktor fazia poderia ganhar de chaleira. - Yuuri mau! - murmurou deixando o pequeno prato com doces de lado e tentando se levantar.

Mais rápido que lhe era permitido, o japonês segurou no pulso do noivo e o puxou de volta para perto de si. As testas coladas, olhos nos olhos. Viktor podia sentir a respiração carregada e a quentura da pele do moreno. Arregalando os olhos, tocou-lhe no pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que tocava o seu, um gesto preocupado querendo aferir a febre sem o termômetro.

\- Eu estou bem, Vitenka! - murmurou Yuuri com um leve sorriso. - Eu sei que você quer me fazer sentir bem, sei que assim como eu, um dia iremos encontrar nosso rebento que está perdido por ai nesse vasto mundo, mas por hora ainda somos só nós dois, e querendo você ou não, iremos ser pais de primeira viagem. Iremos chorar quando ele se machucar ou ficar adoentado, iremos passar noites em claro apenas velando-lhe o sono para termos a certeza de que continuará respirando a noite toda. Iremos passar por tudo isso juntos, e… - fez um pausa antes de o beijar, um beijo casto, apenas roçar de lábios - será tudo novo. Então, você não precisa ficar testando isso em mim. E não, eu não sou ingrato, meu doce enfermeiro particular.

Viu quando os lábios macios do russo tremeram, o abraçou forte e colou seu corpo como podia ao dele.

\- Eu te amo, Viktor, e não tenho palavras para agradecer o que vem fazendo por mim. O médico disse que muito em breve estarei liberado para voltar a me exercitar sem exageros, e já quase não tenho mais febre. - fez nova pausa para perder-se naqueles oceanos cristalinos que o miravam com adoração. - E sabe, ele não entende como estou me restabelecendo tão rápido, mas minha mãe diz que isso é tudo devido aos seus cuidados. Sei que tem passado noites acordado apenas para velar meu sono, e não diga a mamãe que eu te contei! - pediu ao lhe dar um selinho. - Obrigado, meu amor!

Sentindo o rosto esquentar, Viktor abraçou o noivo apertado. Agora era ele quem estava quente, e ao se afastar, sorriu sem graça.

\- Acho que estou doente… - murmurou ao baixar os olhos.

\- Como assim doente, Vitya? - Yuuri se alarmou. Era sua vez de colocar as mãos espalmadas sobre a testa e pescoço do noivo. - Para mim parece apenas um pouco mais quente e… - calou-se ao perceber o sorrisinho divertido a brincar nos lábios entreabertos.

\- Estou doente, senhor Katsuki! - gracejou. - Com uma febre de mais de quarenta graus, e o meu remédio é você! Estou doente de amor, _moya snezhinka_! Vem me curar! - pediu ao fazer beicinho e lamber o lábio inferior em uma provocação muda.

\- Viktor não… podemos, ou podemos? - a incerteza, fazia pouco que não se sentia mais com dores pelo corpo, mas o médico havia sido bem categórico, sem exageros.

\- Bem, quem terá de fazer todo o esforço serei eu, então acho que não teremos contra indicação! - gracejou ao puxá-lo para si e mordiscar com gosto o lábio inferior do noivo.

\- Vik-tor! - ronronou Yuuri ao tombar o corpo um pouco para trás, forçando a ser colocado na cama. Se ele soubesse que uma gripe mal curada o deixaria dias tendo o noivo somente para si, o moreno teria ficado doente mais vezes. Apesar dos pesares, gostara de ter o noivo ali sempre consigo.

\- Muitas roupas, senhor Katsuki! Muitas roupas… - murmurou Nikiforov ao começar a despir o noivo, lançando o lençol e as cobertas mais as roupas que iam sendo descartadas, uma por uma, no chão.

\- Muitas mesmo, senhor Nikiforov! - gemeu baixinho Yuuri, antes de ter os lábios tomados pelo noivo, e muito mais que apenas os lábios.

oOoOoOo

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

 **Explicações:**

Fiz uma grande pesquisa quando comecei a escrever essa fic tanto como e qual doença poderia fazer nosso fofinho estar, como na parte de locomoção de um país ao outro. Peço desculpas se alguma coisa não estiver coerente, ou mesmo conivente. Fiz o meu melhor, e eu não faço ideia se existe um avião direto da Rússia para Fukuoka, a cidade mais próxima da onde Hasetsu (Karatsu) fica. Então, perdoem essa pessoa, eu tentei fazer o meu melhor.

 **Kardia:** *olhando para os lados, espiando o que a Coelha está a escrever* Uhum… novamente às voltas com coisinhas que não tenham nada com nada comigo e Dégel?

Mas hein? *arqueando as sobrancelhas e olhando para trás* Ah! Não acredito, Kardia! Passa seu bichinho chato! Você deveria agradecer por eu simplesmente ter conseguido voltar a escrever. Estou com problemas para continuar minha fic de Gangster, e você vem logo atazanar?

 **Kardia:** Se está com problemas, pula-pula *brincando com uns poucos fios de cabelos loiros da ficwriter* é justamente por não estar escrevendo comigo e Dégel!

Ah! Mas eu mereço! Eu colei chicletes na Cruz! Dancei Can Can na Santa Ceia! *bufando* Kardia, me deixa, me erra bala perdida! Procura o Dégel pra você se esfriar, teu mal é falta de sexo! Some de mim… E o kit fic ainda continua sendo muito meu! Não me custa nada virar as costas definitivamente para vocês! *e indicando a porta do quarto* Vaza seu curioso de marca maior!

 **Kardia:** Continua apelona… Dégel! Me acuda, estou com febre de 40º graus!

RSRSRS Eu mereço! Peço desculpas pela intromissão, mas Kardia é meu anjo protetor e meu algoz tudo junto! Dois em um kkkk polivalente e multiuso kkkk *ajeitando os cabelos e o óculos* Bem, sem delongas, espero de coração que quem aqui chegou tenha gostado dessa fic. Eu não quis judiar muito dos dois ali em cima *apontando para Vitya e Yuuri* e muito menos de vocês, pois fiquei morrendo de medo de perder a mão.  
Agradeço a quem aqui chegou, obrigado por ler, e please, faça essa Coelha feliz, deixem um comentário.

Beijocas e até meu próximo surto  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
